Round the garden
by P'tfami
Summary: Mrs Hudson and Mycroft know best regarding Sherlock's well being. A crack! fic concerning a missing scene from "A Scandal in Belgravia" and a quote from "The Great Game" I could never quite ignore. Rating due to minor swearword.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Arthur Conan Doyle's creation (and neither does BBC1 but grumble grumble).My apologies on the quality of this first crack! is the untold scene where a drugged Sherlock is brought back from Irene's house to 221B in 'A Scandal in Belgravia'.

When they brought Sherlock Holmes back to 221B, he was a mess. His pin like legs refused to cooperate with the stairs (or with John and Greg acting as his unfortunate wing men) while shooting random deductions wherever his pin sized eyes roamed ("Change shoes for tonight's date, John. I may have sicked on it" to "the eyeballs need to be changed before the fungus sets in") with wild gesticulating and at one point attacking the bullet adorned smiley face wall with cries of "sod off fatty!"

It was the not so veiled reference that gave Mrs Hudson the idea.

"How about I get one of my herbal soothers?" she asked aloud, as she left John with the unenviable task of tucking the delirious detective into his bed. Lestrade was busy ushering the rest of the curious officers out of the flat for some semblance of privacy.

"NOOOO sooothers!"

"Shh alright Sherlock alright" said John in his best doctor- patient voice. "You need to flush the drugs out of your system with plenty of fluids. You've only had one dose so far."

"one too many.. m' fine."

"Sherlock, you insulted the smiley face on our wall thinking it was Mycroft."

"He started it!"

"Here you go, Sherlock dear" Mrs Hudson held up a milky solution in a glass like the Holy Grail athwart a sunbeam.

"looks nawful…rather shoot up rats piss wi' seven p'cent solution."

"You know that from experience, then?"

"Sherlock, stop making such a fuss you know John is right." chided Mrs Hudson, bringing the glass to the pale man's lips. He sniffed it and made a face on top of his pre-existing one.

"Milk thistle? Gran used to make Harry and me take this as kids."

"and look where it got you…"

"Sherlock, _please_ be a dear."

"No!"

John sighed and took his position against the bedroom door. Lestrade could be heard hovering within the sitting room, in case he was needed for extra muscle. John seriously hoped that this day wouldn't end with knocking his friend unconscious in the inevitable struggle to make him drink his milk.

"Sherlock, dear.."

"No"

"I'm thinking of a so-oong.."

"No…?"

"I think you know which song it is, dear…"

Lestrade stopped trying to spy around the apartment quietly when he heard the singing. He tiptoed to the closed bedroom door, briefly wondering if he should double back to the kitchen and borrow a glass for better acoustics. Taking pity, John opened the door a crack.

"..like a teddy bear. One step. Two step. _Tickle you under there-drink-it-all-up-don-t-you-dare-spit-it-back-young-man! _"

Over a shared cuppa with Mrs Hudson later, John learned that it was Mycroft who should be thanked for letting this interesting tit bit fall from Sherlock's nursery days. This led to a brief speculation about the child Sherlock who retained memories of obscure nursery rhymes over the purpose of the solar system. Probably not much different from the adult Sherlock, except for the growth spurt they agreed.

"It's not the first time this has happened nor will it be the last", Mrs Hudson added with a roguish wink.

DI Lestrade said nothing. He was busy saving the sound bite on his phone.

* * *

><p>Nursery Rhyme:<p>

Round and Round the garden like a teddy bear (index finger draws circles on child's palm)

One step (index finger and ring finger 'walk' one step along arm)

Two step ('walk' second step)

Tickle you under there! (Tickle under chin)

Quote from The Great Game: "Oh hell, what does it matter? So we go round the sun - if we went round the moon or... round and round the garden like a teddy bear, it wouldn't make any difference." - Sherlock


End file.
